


Short Sallicole

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Sonic Short Fic Collection [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Sally is left out of plans and makes some new ones with Nicole.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Nicole the Holo-Lynx
Series: Sonic Short Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Short Sallicole

Sally Acorn walked into her bedroom and sighed. She threw herself into her work chair and began to flip through various sites on her computer. Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Antione, Rotor, everyone seemed to be busy today and had left her out for their plans. 

"Typical, if you don't plan things yourself…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head at the thoughtlessness of her friends.

Nothing on the internet was catching her eye so she was on the point of losing the lid of her laptop when a feminine voice spoke out of it. 

"Can I do something with you Sally?" 

Sally was startled for a moment as Nicole the Lynx began to materialize out of the device. 

"Oh, sure!" Sally smiled as her friend fully formed in front of her. "I forgot that you are still connected to your handheld model."

Nicole gave a little laugh.

"I don't want to lose ties to my former body even with my home in the city. So Sal, what did you want to do?" 

Sally fell onto her bed and pulled a pillow close to her, looking rather cute as she confided with her annoyance. 

"I don't know! Gaaaa!" she buried her face into her pillow, muffling some of her frustration. 

"Everyone's going about and doing other things and I'm clean out of ideas." 

Nicole laid down next to her propping her head up with her fist as she looked at Sally in the face. 

"We could just stay here and dick around the internet." Nicole suggested. 

"You always suggest that." Sally muttered but didn't dismiss the activity outright. 

"Come on. We should just watch and chill for a few hours. You will feel better and then we can have a proper outing." 

Sally thought about it for all of five seconds as Nicole reached a hand over to lay on top of her friend's frame. 

"Fine. Sound good. Seems like a lazy do nothing day is just what I need. What do we want to watch by the way?"

"Hot lesbian action." Nicole answered, straight faced. 

"Hmm, no not today." Sally said, moving closer to Nicole. "Pretty sure that was the theme last time."  


"No it wasn't!" objected Nicole. "You shot down the idea and promised we would watch it last time."  


"I don't remember that!" lied Sally. 

Nicole, in response flicked a hand at the wall. A small square rectangle of light appeared and slowly filled the wall with white. It then flicked over to a familiar video site and after a few clicks, started playing a movie.

"OK, what are we watching?" asked the squirrel playfully.  


"Just a movie." deflected Nicole.  


"Uh-huh."  


"Well, it is a romance comedy."  


"Staring?"  


"Wait, when have you ever cared about who stars in movies Sally?"  


"No, you cute processor. I want to know who the romance is between."  


"Oh, it's lesbian comedy Sal."  


Sally pulled Nicole up next to her in a hug in close and put the pillow behind both their heads.

"Why didn't you say so to start with?"

Nicole's hand was wondering down their sides until they found Sally's. There were a few seconds where they both missed each others fingers before interconnecting at last.

"I can be a tease when I want to be." Nicole whispered into Sally's ear.

"But is the movie any good?" Sally whispered back. 

The opening credits started to play, showing future scenes of very pretty mobians staring into each other's eyes.   


"Does it matter?" asked Nicole, who was not watching the screen and instead looking right at Sally.  


"No. I suppose we weren't going to watch the movie anyway."  


Sally was looking at Nicole in just the same way. Their outlines were silhouetted against the screen as the first scene began. Neither comprehended a word of dialogue spoken or grasp the nuances of the acting. All of that artistic effort was for naught as the two had found something more interesting and beautiful to take in. The distance between them closed and their outlines became one. 


End file.
